The Further Adventures of Neal and Tony
by peppe1951
Summary: Summary: The adventures of Neal C. Burke and Tony D. Gibbs. The characters from White Collar and NCIS will appear in the story. Warning: Disciplining of a minor. Don't like? Don't read! Disclaimer: White Collar belongs to USA and NCIS belongs to CBS an
1. Chapter 1

**The Better Life: The Further Adventures of Neal Burke and Tony Gibbs**

By Peppe1951

**Summary:** The adventures of Neal C. Burke and Tony D. Gibbs. The characters from White Collar and NCIS will appear in the story. **Warning:** Disciplining of a minor. Don't like? Don't read! **Disclaimer:** White Collar belongs to USA and NCIS belongs to CBS and Paramount; I only write about it.

**Chapter 1**

Walking into homeroom Monday morning Neal didn't feel any different than he did Thursday but he was different; he was now Neal Burke the son of Peter and Elizabeth Burke just as much a son as if he had been born to Elizabeth instead of being adopted. In Peter and El's eyes it hadn't made a difference that he was theirs only by adoption and that love made Neal feel different.

"Class…quiet down," instructed their home room teacher Miss Connors, the Geography teacher before she started to call the roll. Neal didn't pay much attention to the names until she came to "Neal Burke" and Neal felt a bit self-conscious as he answered, "present," Miss Connors paused afterwards to announce, "it seems that on Friday Neal Caffrey was adopted by the Burkes and has taken the name of Burke as his own. Congratulations Neal, I know you will be happy with the Burkes," she said sincerely before he continued to call the roll.

Neal looked around the room taking in the surprised expressions of his classmates and not surprising the hostile look that Michael was giving him. Kate smiled at him before whispering, "I'm so happy for you," but inside was annoyed that he hadn't told her earlier about the adoption.

"Tony was adopted by the Gibbs at the same time my adoption was being finalized," Neal added as Miss Connors frowned at him and he became quiet. "I'll tell you more later," he mouthed at her as he got ready for his first class….geography.

The rest of the morning went well until it came time for recess when Michael and his buddies struck…their target was Neal and his being newly adopted was their ammunition.

"I can't believe that the Burkes would want a criminal for a son," Michael teased as soon as Neal was close enough to hear.

"You mean former criminal; I've reformed," countered Neal as he tried to defuse the situation before it could get started. "Any how this way they got a chance to know me for awhile before they decided; your parents didn't have that option…they are stuck with a bully for life."

Michael was about to reply when he saw Mr. Stevens walking by and decided it wasn't worth it…he would have to wait until after school to get Neal back for his comment.

* * *

As soon as Neal and Tony arrived at their Latin class Mr. Stevens cleared his voice and asked that the class come to order; he had something important to tell them.

"I've decided to have a competition between the Latin classes, or more specifically between the grades. I hope I can generate an interest in the course if a prize is given. In this case a momentary prize of $5.00 will be given to the winner in each grade. The competition will consist of everyone doing a biography of themselves to be written in Latin and later will be translated in front of an audience of your peers and family," began Mr. Stevens.

He had the class attention now and so Stevens continued to explain. "I want a biography of no less then four paragraphs of four sentences and I want the biography to be about something in your life whether it is set up as a traditional biography listing birthdates and birthparents or something about your life that you are especially proud of…but it must be at least four paragraphs and no cheating. I mean that everybody writes about themselves if you coerce some one to write your biography then you will fail and I will give you a thrashing; if you pay someone to write your biography I will thrash both or you after you both earn the failing mark. I want this to be original. It will have a decorative cover, a title page, the biography and the end cover. When you had your project in I will have it stapled together. It will be due two weeks from today and translated in front of your family in the auditorium two days later on Friday. Michael since your mother teaches I have arranged for her to have a substitute so she can attend," and then turning back to the class Mr. Stevens added, "I want your parents to see just how well you are doing in this class. I want this to be fun so the only way a student can fail is if he or she cheats. Does anyone have any questions?"

Neal raised his hand and was recognize, "Yes Mr. Burke, what is your question?"

"Mr. Stevens I've been helping Tony with his Latin and I was wondering if I could help him on this project…I don't mean do it for him but only correct any grammatical errors he may have or maybe make suggestions to improve it…will that be allowed or do you consider it to be cheating?"

"An excellent question…and yes you continue to help your friend; in fact if any student has any problems with his assignment and wants their work checked for error please come to me," replied Mr. Stevens, and if there are no further questions turn to page 45 in your text book and we will study adverbs and verbs," Mr. Stevens said as he began his class.

* * *

It was during the walk from Tony's that Michael waylaid him; he was of course with his two buddies, Bruce and Wayne and before he knew what had happened Neal found himself being held securely as Michael walked near.

"Pull him away from the path, I have something to discuss with him and I want some privacy," ordered Michael and struggle as he could Neal couldn't break away and felt himself pulled aside.

"This is for that comment you made earlier," Michael hissed as he punched Neal in the stomach. "Now that I have your attention…you are going to write my biography for me in Latin class or I will beat you to a pulp."

"If you beat me to a pulp who will write your biography?" asked Neal, "you don't think these things out very good do you?"

Michael answered with another blow; this one catching Neal in the face.

"You heard what Mr. Stevens said about cheating; if he catches you he will fail you and then you will be thrashed in front of the whole room….do you really want to chance that?" asked Neal.

"If I get caught and thrashed because of you then I will give you the beating of your life…so you have better hope that he never finds out," threatened Michael.

"I don't understand why you don't do it yourself; you have been improving in class and there is no way to fail unless you cheat…so why cheat?" asked Neal curiously.

"Because I can….so you will write my biography…or more precisely I'll write it and you will translate it into Latin and give it back so I can copy it in my handwriting to hand in…understand or your little girlfriend, Kate will suffer," threatened Michael.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her," shouted Neal as he struggled to get away.

"I see I have something to bargain for…now either you do as I say or the next time you see her she maybe rough up a bit…maybe she can have a matching black eye like yours," he threatened.

It was then that Neal had his idea for getting Michael back and Michael would then tell the world and his parents what a bully he truly was. "Okay…I'll do it," he said grudgingly, "only don't hurt her."

"I agree …I'll write out what I want you to say; you translate ii in Latin and then give it back to me so I can recopy it and turn it in…bye hero," he said as he gave Neal a parting smack and walked away.

Neal wiped the tears away and picked up his books and headed back home. He tried to sneak in past his mom but she looked up and cried, "Neal! What happened? Are you okay?" as she took in his torn and dirty shirt but it was when he looked up and she saw his eye that she really hurried over.

"What happened? Neal who did this and don't you dare lie to me," she demanded as she pulled him into the kitchen and made an ice pack which she held to his eye. "This should help with the swelling…now what happened?"

"Mom, it won't do any good to tell you; it will only be my word against his," Neal tried to explain.

"El…what's going on?" Peter had walked in on their little argument and now was surveying Neal's eye with concern. "What happened?"

"He won't say who did it," replied Elizabeth but I suspect that it was that bully, Michael.

Peter looked Neal in the eye and asked quietly but firmly," Was it Michael who gave you that shiner?"

"Yes, sir; but as I was telling Mom it won't do any good. He won't admit to it and then it will only be my word against his. I have an idea on how to get him back for good."

"Is this idea of yours legal? No lies or anything that can be construed as illegal?" asked Peter.

"It will be legal and it will be Michael doing the telling…to everyone in the auditorium…he will be admitting that he is a bully," Neal said as he proceeded to tell his parent of the event happening at school and what it would mean. "Will you and Mom come?"

"We will be honored to hear not only our son sprout Latin but to hear our nephew Tony and your friends…just let me know the date so I can be sure to be available."

"Thanks Dad…Mom."

***************


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Thursday morning found Neal's eye lightly bruised but catching Tony's eye nonetheless. "What happened to you?" he asked as they walked to school.

"Michael took offense at what I told him at recess yesterday and showed his displeasure after I left you," Neal replied lightly. "He also wants me to do his Latin assignment, not because he can't do it himself just because he doesn't want to," Neal added.

"And you told him NO!"

"Yep, and he hit me again and said that if I didn't help him he would mistreat Kate so I agreed," acknowledged Neal.

"I'll protect you…it isn't fair that you do his and your own," cried Tony.

"No…the more I thought about it the more I think I can use this for our good," Neal said and then since Tony wasn't following he stopped to explain, "Michael is going to bring me his biography for me to translate into Latin and when he does I'm going to add some facts to it...like him being a bully and forcing younger and smaller kids into doing his homework for him and also this Latin assignment so when he gets up to read it in front of students and parents they will hear from his own lips the he is a bully."

As Neal explained you could almost see a light bulb light up for Tony as understanding finally came. "But what happens when he reads over the assignment before he hands it in; he's going to know that something is wrong."

"I'm not going to give him time to read over it; I'm not going to give over the completed assignment the middle of lunch hour; it should just give him time to recopy it before he has to hand it over. It won't be until Mr. Stevens hands it back and he is actually reading and translating that he's going to learn the truth. He can either continue reading and admit that what he is translating is the truth or say that it isn't but if he does that then he will be admitting that he is cheating and Mr. Stevens will carry out the punishment he warned us about yesterday in class. He's doomed whatever way he goes…but either way maybe his mom will finally see him like we all do…as a mean and hateful person," Neal explained.

"You know he will want revenge on you for this," Tony said calmly, "but don't worry I will protect you."

Neal smiled and looking beyond Tony saw Abby approaching. "Hey, let's keep this to ourselves; no need to worry the girls." Tony nodded as Abby yelled,

"What's keeping you two; if we don't hurry we are going to be…Neal what happened to your eye!"

"I wasn't paying attention last night and walked into a door," lied Neal.

Abby looked at him but couldn't decide if he was telling her the truth or not and accepted it for now. She would worry Tony about it later and find out…but for now there wasn't time and they all took off on the run to make it to class on time.

*****************

It was while Neal and Kate were walking to meet up with Abby and Tony for lunch that Michael appeared. "Here," Michael said as he pushed several papers into Neal's hand, "I decided that I wanted it longer than the minimum four paragraphs. You had better do a good job or else," he added as he showed Neal is fist.

Neal looked down at the papers and started to smile, 'this was going to work out great,' he thought before Kate asked,

"What are you doing? Neal weren't you listening to Mr. Stevens…he said that he would thrash any one he caught cheating and you doing Michael's assignment is cheating," she exclaimed fearfully.

"Don't worry about it Kate, Mr. Stevens also said that if anyone was being bullied into doing someone's assignment that the bully would be the one in trouble…what I have planned should end Michael's bullying ways forever," Neal quickly assured his girlfriend.

"He has just given me plenty of material to work with…that was why I was smiling. Look I'll explain it all to you and Abby over lunch," he added soothingly.

************

"I knew you weren't telling me everything earlier," cried Abby as she hit Neal lightly on the arm. "He really threatened you and Kate?" she asked a minute later.

"Yep, and I couldn't just stand there and not do something to protect her; I mean for myself I could have stood the abuse but not for Kate."

Kate smiled at him and for his gallantry gave him a peck on the cheek which caused Neal to blush with the attention.

"Well hand it over," cried Abby anticipating Michael's biography.

"Not so loud Abby," cautioned Neal, "I don't ant him even thinking that we may be up to something; I'll share it at Tony's after school while we study."

**************

"Aunt Shannon, these cookies are so good," praised Neal as he grabbed yet another one from the stack in front of them. "What are they called again?"

"Toll House Cookies, because that is where they were invented but for most people they are known as chocolate chip cookies," Shannon explained as she poured him another glass of milk. "I've always liked dunking my cookie in the milk before eating it," she added as she quickly demonstrated.

As soon as Neal saw it demonstrated in front of him he had to give it a try and quickly consumed the cookie but before he could reach for another Shannon quickly picked the cookie jar up. "That's enough, if you eat anymore you won't be hungry for supper and that won't make your mom happy."

"Yes, ma'am," pouted Neal as he quickly finished his milk and turned to the others finally producing the biography Micheal had given him earlier. "As you can see he has listed his full name, birth date and birth parents. He says he has a love for sports and is constantly playing some type of sport whenever he can. He says he is a thoughtful son who is obedient and studious and strives to help others. He says that there is not a day that goes by that he isn't helping some unfortunate do their homework; that is main interest is to help others," Neal read in a low voice as not to alert Tony's mom to what they were up to.

"Boy is he full of it…too bad Mr. Stevens didn't want us to do a piece of fiction, or Michael would ace it with this bull," remarked Tony.

"Yeah, but he has given me several openings to add a word here and to rearrange a word there. This is going to work out great," Neal said smiling.

"Does he also want you to decorate the covers?" asked Kate.

"Yep, but I'm only going to do a border; everyone knows that Michael can't draw. Look once I'm finished I'll show you…and I'll read my version of his biography as soon as I'm finished," promised Neal.

Finally the day arrived, and Neal stayed out of Michael way for the majority of the morning so he wouldn't have time to read over the biography Neal wrote and discover the changes. It ws while Neal was having lunch with his friends that Michael appeared and demanded his assignment. "Oh, I'm sorry Micheal I was going to give it to you as soon as I finished lunch. You still have time to copy it before it is due," responded Neal as Tony, Kate and Abby gave him hostile stares.

Micheal yanked it from Neal's hands and took a moment to look it over from cover to cover nodding his approval. "You did a good job on the cover, the rest had better be just as good or you and my fist will be meeting later on…but now I barely have time to copy before it is due," he cried as he dashed off.

"Neal, he is going to be so mad once he translates it in front of everybody Friday…but it sure was funny the way you changed his words around for him to incriminate himself…I can't wait for Friday to come," Tony said excitedly.

It was in Latin class a few minutes later that Mr. Stevens told them further news about their assignment. "Class as you know, you will be translating your work Friday in front of fellow students and family but I've just learned that the President of the School Board and Principal Nichols will be in attendance as well."

When Mr. Stevens stated that Kate, Tony and Neal all exchanged glances and smiled Friday was going to be fantastic…and Michael would trouble them no longer….

Friday afternoon finally arrived and with it as many parents and relatives of the fifth and sixth grade students. The students were excited and a bit nervous about getting up and reciting in front of them. Tony and Neal peeked out and saw their parents seated in the very front and gave them a wave before ducking back behind the curtain where they were stationed.

They were all seated just waiting their turn to perform and as soon as the curtain was raised Mr. Stevens introduced himself and told a little bit about what this assignment was all about. Neal noticed that Michael's parents were sitting a few places down from his and steadied himself for what was about to happen.

The students were announced, and Mr. Stevens was going alphabetically so Neal went ahead of Michael. As soon as Neal had reached the podium he was handed his report. Neal then showed the audience the cover before opening it and beginning. He read it first in the Latin language before he began translating. He told of his life on the streets after his mother had died and how he had been so fortunate to be adopted by Peter and Elizabeth Burke. He told of his love of art and how he hoped one day to follow in the footsteps of his Dad and become an US Marshal. He translated beautifully before he finished and sat back down. It was then that he noticed the grade he had received for his effort…an A+.

A few more kids performed before it was time for Michael who swaggered up and received his report from Mr. Stevens who gave him a pointed look that Neal caught but Michael missed completely. Michael held up his report showing the covers Neal had painstakingly drawn the border on and upon opening it read it out frits in Latin before starting his translation.

"My name is Michael William Decker and I was born fourteen years ago to Mr. and Mrs. William Decker," Michael began to read. He translated correctly of his love for sports and his desire to become a baseball player but when he got down to the part that a day didn't go past that he wasn't helping other student with their homework Michael was forced to translate it as Neal wrote it. "A day doesn't go by that I don't bully others into doing my homework and that it was my main purpose in life to threaten another into doing this very assignment even to the decorating of the covers. You see although I could do it myself why should I when I can bully and threaten another to do it for me…for I am a bully and richly deserve the punishment my confession will earn me," Michael finished angrily to the gasp of the students and his parents. He then turned and throwing his report down would have charged Neal if Mr. Stevens hadn't stepped in his way.

"Excuse us, we have some business to take care of," he said as he took Michael by the arm to led him away. "I won't be long," he added over his shoulder as he left with the Decker's following closely behind.

When Mr. Stevens returned fifteen minutes later with a subdued Michael in hand the competition continued. Neal changed a glance at Michael and saw his red eyes and realized that Mr. Stevens had kept his word and had thrashed Michael for cheating and was even now making him making him sit until the every student had recited their biographies. A glance at the audience showed that the Decker's had left. It wasn't until the last student had shown and then translated their assignment that Mr. Stevens got up to announce the winners.

"This was a hard choice to make; there were several good possibilities but would Neal Burke and Abby Scuito please come forth…these are my two winners for fifth and sixth grades…and here are your prizes," Mr. Stevens announced as he handed both Abby and Neal a five dollar bill and a blue ribbon to the applause of everyone there.

Afterwards the students were given the rest of the afternoon off and Tony and Neal walked home with their parents…a great ending to Michael problem…or so they hoped…only time and tomorrow would tell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

When Neal arrived back at school the following Monday he was summoned to the principal's office where he found Mrs. Decker who accuse him of framing her son when he changed his biography and earning him not only a failing grade but a thrashing at the hands of Mr. Stevens for cheating. She was outraged that her son had been treated so ill.

"Tom, this is the one that should have been punished not your nephew Michael," she cried hateful after Neal had entered the room. "If he hadn't changed what Michael had written none of this would have happened."

"He was cheating, no matter how you look at it," exclaimed Neal angrily, "and he has been bullying me since I got here and no one would call him for it; and I haven't been the only one he has been bullying. I just got tired of it so when he threatened my girl friend and hit me I saw the chance to get him back. When he gave me his biography to translate into Latin I included some known facts about his character that you should have seen for yourself if you weren't so blind and stupid,"

Neal paused as he saw the anger on Mrs. Decker's face.

"Tom, aren't you going to do something…this boy as not only insulted me but your nephew as well…I DEMAND THAT HE BE PUNISHED!!"

"Neal, you will apologize at once!" ordered Principal Nichols, as he went to comfort his sister. He hadn't changed one bit from the last time Neal had been punished by him unless by being even worse.

Before Neal could reply, Mrs. Decker demanded, "I won't accept his apology; I demand that you paddle him or if you won't I will!"

"My dad said you couldn't do that to me anymore," Neal said fearfully as he watched the Principal stalk to his side with the dreaded paddle in hand.

"I'm going to be dismissed in a few weeks anyhow and all because of you and your cousin; so what your father said means nothing to me now," he said cruelly as he reached and grab Neal by the arm bringing the paddle down harshly on Neal's backside.

"OWWWW!" yelled Neal as he struggled to get away as another swat hit him just as hard which caused Neal to kick and yell. It was as he doubled his attempt to get away that Principal Nichols called out to his sister,

"Emma, I need help to hold him down!"

Neal watched as Mrs. Decker rushed to help her brother and kicked out hitting her in the stomach and causing the principal to loose his hold on him and letting him get away. Neal lost little time in dashing from the office and out into the school yard with cries of "call the police he just assaulted my sister' in his ears.

"Neal!" yelled Tony. He had seen Neal run past his homeroom and had followed despite being ordered to stop from Mr. Stevens, his homeroom teacher.

Neal paused momentarily as he looked widely at his friend before continuing on his way.

"Mr. Stevens," Tony turned to his teacher, "Neal's in trouble I need to call my dad…please!"

Stevens nodded and accompanied Tony to the principal's office and learned what had just happened, at least Principal Nichols' side of it. "No, I don't believe it…Neal wouldn't do that unless he had no other choice. You must have done something to him," he argued as he looked into Nichols' office and saw the paddle on the floor.

"You paddled him!" he accused as he watched Nichols picked up the paddle and walk towards him.

"Are you calling me a liar, boy?"

"Yes…you and Mrs. Decker both!" replied Tony defiantly as he stood his ground.

"Then you need a dose as well," snarled Nichols as he grabbed Tony with the intention of punishing like he did Neal. Only when he tried Mr. Stevens pulled Tony away and behind him and thus protecting him from Nichols' wrath.

"What are you doing, Stevens? Get away from him," ordered Nichols.

"I'm giving him the protection he deserves until his father arrives. I've called Jethro about what has happened and he has told his cousin, Peter Burke who is out searching for his son. I wouldn't want to be in either of your shoes when he arrives."

Time seemed like it was passing too slowly for Tony as he waited for his Dad to arrive. He wanted to be out searching for Neal but Mr. Stevens wouldn't allow it. Then his dad was there and he was running towards him. It was only after he was in his father's embrace that Tony realized that it had only been a few minutes since Mr. Stevens had called.

"Dad, Neal is in trouble. Principal Nichols paddled him again," cried Tony emotionally. "He must have gotten free some how because it was during roll call that he ran past my homeroom. He was down the hall by the time I ran out and called. He paused only long enough to turn and see me and then he ran off."

"Jethro," called Stevens, "you got here fast…the police are also on their way."

"To search for Neal?"

"No to arrest him…for assault on Mrs. Decker. Principal Nichols called them and said that he was a witness to it," Mr. Stevens informed his friend.

"Assault on Mrs. Decker? I don't understand. Tony said that Nichols paddled Neal. I know he didn't see that but what led him to come to that conclusion," asked Jethro.

"It was something that Nichols said to him after Tony pretty much called him a liar for what he was saying about Neal," explained Stevens.

"And that was?"

"He said that I needed a dose as well," explained Tony. "He had me by the arm and was about to use his paddle on me when Mr. Stevens stepped in his way and pulled me behind him. Boy it made Mr. Nichols mad but Mr. Stevens wouldn't let him hurt me."

"Thanks Mark for watching out for my boy," Jethro said as he briefly hugged the man.

Jethro Gibbs then started towards the office to confront Nichols when the police arrived and all hell broke out.

"Nichols!" shouted Gibbs as he approached at the run, "what have you done?"

Principal Nichols turned smirking and said, "I've called the police about that little hooligan's assault on my sister and there is nothing you can do to stop him getting what he deserves;" and then catching sight of the police tried to push his way past Gibbs.

"You aren't going anywhere Nichols," cried Gibbs as he pulled out his handcuffs and quickly cuffed the man catching him off guard just as Officer Benton walked up.

"I thought we were called out on an assault case," he said as he watched a US Marshal cuff the Principal of this school.

"You have only the assault is on this man and not the boy, Neal Burke," replied Gibbs. "He was told never to touch Neal or my son, Tony ever again due to a brutal paddling he gave them a few weeks ago. He was warned that if he did he would be charged with child abuse…well we have information that he did just that to the boy he is accusing of assault…so I'm placing him under arrest. I should be out searching for my nephew instead of dealing with this piece of filth."

"Wait…you can't do that," cried Nichols as he struggled to get away but with his hands cuffed behind his back he was finding it hard to do. "Officer, do something!"

Officer Benton did the only thing he could, "Sir, I will transport your prisoner to the station for you allowing you to search for the boy."

Gibbs thought it over and then handed Nichols over watching as he was escorted from the building. He then turned to Mrs. Decker who was watching with amazement as he brother was arrested and taken away.

"What did your brother do to my nephew?" roared Gibbs as he advanced on the woman. She couldn't stand up to the verbal assault and confessed,

"He paddled him but the boy struggled so desperately to get away that Tom needed my help. It was when I approached that the boy kicked out and caught me in my stomach; my cry caused Tom to loosen his hold and the boy escaped. Tom was so mad that he shouted that he was calling the police and charging Neal with assault…after that I don't know what happened."

Gibbs looked with disgust at the woman and muttered, "I now know where your son gets his bullying ways; he inherited them from you."

Emma Decker turned away and left knowing instinctly that her job was over here and they would no doubt be moving…once again.

Gibbs turned back to Tony who had followed and had witnessed the whole incident. "Tony I'm sorry you had to see that but I want you to go back to class. Don't worry we will find Neal."

"But Dad I want to help," cried Tony.

"Okay…tell me where you think he might have gone?"

Tony thought for a moment as he reviewed all he knew about Neal before answering. "I think he would go where he would feel safe," began Tony, "and at this time I think he would only have three people he would feel safe with…with his Mom or Dad or Mozzie. I don't think he would go to Aunt Elizabeth because she might not be strong enough to protect him from the police who he must think are after him…so unless he hasn't gone to Uncle Peter then he will head back to NYC and Mozzie," he concluded.

"Thanks…now you stay in school where I know you will be safe…hopefully by the time you get home after school Neal will be at home eating a piece of his mother's cake," and with that Gibbs turned and left at the run.

Tony watched him leave and reluctantly left but vowing that he would give Mr. Stevens the slip and go after Neal as well.

7


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Neal had stopped running when he heard his name shouted and turned seeing Tony standing in the middle to the hall; but he was scared and he knew that Tony couldn't protect him from the police who were coming to arrest him so he ran out into the cold November morning without the protection or warmth of his coat. He shivered but was too scared to go back for it.

Neal ran out of the school yard scanning the yard for anyone who might prevent him from escaping.

Neal thought back on how the day had started and tried to figure out how it had gone so wrong so quickly. He had arrived in a happy mood knowing that Michael' bullying ways were at an end since every fifth and sixth grade teacher now knew about his practice to bully others to do his work. They had all been there when Michael had admitted that practice of his and that he was a bully; so when he had hung up his coat and had walked into his classroom he had been surprised when a minute later he had been summoned to the principal's office.

He had assumed that it was for another reason until he had walked in to find Michael's mother waiting for him and she had given him a hostile glare.

When he turned to look at the principal he was shocked to see a similar look on his face as well. He knew he shouldn't have let his temper get the best of him but when he heard Mrs. Decker accuse him of abusing her son and causing his disgrace he had lost it and had told her off. But he didn't think that the principal would ignore his Dad's warning and paddle him again. He had only acted the way he did to protect himself. His kicking Mrs. Decker had been an accident he was only trying to free himself...but it had worked and he had managed to escape.

"Only now I have the police after me," he muttered to himself as he paused to catch his breath.

He was scared and he wanted his Dad and Mom; but after this would they want him. He didn't know where to go; where he could hide…he was cold and he was scared and he didn't know what to do; so he started down the road not knowing where he was going only knowing that he was putting at must distance between the school and himself.

****************

Tony waited until after his name had been called for roll call to ask for permission to go the restroom. Mr. Stevens quickly told him to hurry back since his first class would be starting soon not realizing that Tony had written a short note to Mr. Stevens and leaving it face down on his desk before leaving. He took his coat from the outside rack and hurried out of the building. He was willfully disobeying his Dad's instructions and going out to search for Neal.

Mr. Stevens' realization came about five minutes later when Tony didn't return. He sent another student to check on him and when he reported back to say that Tony was gone did Stevens check Tony's desk and found the note.

It read, "Mr. Stevens, I've gone to look for Neal, signed Tony Gibbs."

"Tony, your father is going to bust your butt for this," he said to himself before returning to his class.

* * *

Neal dashed into an abandoned house off the main highway. "I miss the city," murmured Neal, "at least there when I was running from the police I had plenty of places to hide."

What Neal didn't know was that he was being followed. He had picked up a tail soon after leaving the school grounds. It was Fowler. He had seen the boy dart into the street and had read his body language well enough to read fear. "You've done something bad, boy," he said under his breath, "to be running away now."

Fowler saw him leave the highway and go down a gravel road and had followed slowly behind. When he pulled up into the driveway of the abandoned house he knew that the boy must be hiding inside somewhere and saw his chance to discover where the music box was hid. He just knew that if Neal didn't take it he at least knew who had and he had his chance to beat the information out of the boy.

Fowler slowly walked up the stairs leading into the house making sure that he was making enough noise to keep the boy scared and hopefully he would make a mistake that would lead Fowler to him.

**************

When Tony got to the edge of the school grounds he looked around trying to decide in what direction to start his search. He remembered what he had told his Dad and decided that he would head in the direction of his Dad's office and hoped that Neal had decided to seek out his Dad instead of head for New York City and Mozzie.

Since he had grabbed his coat before leaving Tony wasn't burdened with the cold like Neal was and made better time on his trip to the US Marshal's office. After he had been searching for an hour he came to a side road and was about to pass it by when a funny feeling came upon him and he decided to check it out.

"Who knows maybe Neal came this way," he thought out loud. He noticed that someone had recently traveled this way since the tracks were still visible.

The first thing Tony noticed was a car parked outside an abandoned, rundown house and the funny feeling became even stronger. He walked closer and looked into a broken window to discover a man moving within. It was then that he saw his cousin, Neal; he was in a corner of the room shivering and crying.

It was then that Tony heard the man speak, "Tell me what I want to know, boy and you can leave otherwise I'm taking you back to NYC and the House of Refuge for a more thorough conversation."

It was Fowler, Tony knew that voice anywhere and he bristled with anger. He looked around and darted back to the car pulling out his pocket knife as he went. He squatted down next to the front tire on the driver's side and quickly punctured the tire before moving to the rear tire and doing the same. He had fixed it that when they escaped Fowler would be unable to catch them.

Tony moved back into position at the broken window to hear Neal cry out with pain and suddenly ran into the room shouting, "Leave my cousin alone!" at the top of his voice.

Fowler sprang away until he saw who it was. "Do you really think you can stop me, kid?"

"I'm going to try," Tony said as he clinched his fist with anger. "Neal, can you walk?" Tony asked as he risked a glance at his friend, which was his undoing when Fowler suddenly rushed forward and backhanded him across the face.

Tony found himself in the grip of this hated man and fought wildly to free himself, kicking and punching wherever he could but he wasn't strong enough to do enough damage until Neal joined in. He picked up a broken piece of wood and swung it with all of his might catching Fowler on the knee and freeing Tony from his grasp. Fowler howled in pain as he went down and the boys rushed out into the daylight. They didn't stop running until they had come to the highway.

"Wait…Neal," let me catch my breath," cried Tony.

"But he'll catch us," cried Neal as he paused in his flight.

"No, he won't," cried Tony with a smile as he held up his pocket knife…"I punctured two of his tires."

Only then did Neal stop and smile…but only momentarily as he remembered what had happened at school. "I've got to go…the p-police are after m-me," Neal said as he began to cry. Exhaustion coupled with cold and fear was starting to take their toll on him and he was in danger of giving in to them.

"No, you don't have to worry about that; my dad took care of Principal Nichols and his sister; in fact the only arrest that took place was that of Mr. Nichols by my Dad. He is waiting in a cell at the police station now and I think that Mrs. Decker is going to resign as well…you did it," whooped Tony, "you defeated Michael and he will be gone for good soon."

Neal suddenly staggered and would have fallen if Tony hadn't been there to catch him. "You need to rest for few minutes," cried Tony as they heard a shout of anger and soon afterwards the start of a car, "but not here or Fowler will catch us again." He looked around quickly and spied the over brush nearby and said, "we can hide in there until after Fowler leaves and it will give you time to catch your breath," and as quick as they could they hid and just in the nick of time as the car came into few a minute later.

Tony put his finger to his lips signaling for Neal to be as quiet as he could until they could no longer hear the car's motor. "I think he's gone, but let me take a peek to make sure," advised Tony as he snuck a peek through the bush and saw nothing.

"He's gone, we can rest now," Tony added and as he noticed Neal shivering took his coat off and wrapped it around his friend. "Staying in the bush will give us some protection from the cold until you are ready to travel," Tony said as he moved closer to Neal to add his body heat to the still shivering boy.

**************

Peter had been up and down the road leading to his office all morning looking for Neal. He just knew that the boy would come to him but he had been unable to find heads or tails of him anywhere. He had searched around the train yards for any clue of a small boy meeting Neal's description among the engineers and porters but no one had seen any children around much less a small boy.

"Neal, where are you?" Peter cried out with anguish. He knew that there was a possibility that he had run off maybe even back to Mozzie but he didn't thinks so; it was like his cousin Jethro had said on numerous times…his gut told him so. Where now he could relate because his gut was luring him back to the road leading him to his office…and so he was driving up the road again and came upon a car coming at him with two flat tires. He only glanced at the driver as he passed before he recognized who it was…Fowler and considered turning around and following him but just as quickly realized that he had been alone.

"I bet your tires were punctured…" Peter thought out loud before he sped up; his gut was killing him as he stopped at the turn off and got out.

"Neal!" he shouted playing a hunch and was overjoyed when the bushes parted and Tony popped out and a minute later so did Neal.

"Dad!" Neal cried as he threw himself at his father and sobbed.

"Neal, son don't you ever run off like that again; there is no problem that can't be solved as long as we are together," cried Peter as he held his son, realizing just then how cold he was.

"We have to get you warm, "Peter said as he took his coat off and wrapped it around his shivering son before putting him into the back seat alongside of Tony who hopped in after him. He then got into the driver's seat and turned the car towards home and left cranking up the heat as he went.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**************

Tony suddenly entered opening the door as Peter carrying Neal still wrapped up in his coat, walked in; noticing at once that his wife wasn't alone. There was a man and woman seated in their living room with his wife who just got up as soon as she saw him carrying Neal.

"What's wrong?? Why isn't he at school or Tony either?" Elizabeth asked with concern as she moved next to her husband.

"There was a bit of trouble at school," was all Peter had a chance to say before the stranger spoke up.

"I'm a doctor, can I be of service?"

"Oh, Peter this is Dr. Mallard and his wife, Jordan and they have just moved in next door. They dropped by to introduce themselves to us and at the most appropriate time it seems.

"Oh doctor, please look at our son; he seems like he can't get warm. He's been shivering even wrapped in my overcoat these last twenty minutes and in a heated car," Peter said worriedly.

"Put him on his bed and I'll check him over…but first we need to get him out of these damp clothes; but please call me Ducky," Ducky said after he took the coat off.

"Has he been out in this weather wearing only this sweater from warmth?" asked Ducky as he quickly stripped Neal and with Elizabeth's help dried him and then put him to bed.

Jordan reappeared carrying the doctor's black bag which she gave to her husband who looked surprised but recovered quickly with a "thank you" before returning back to Neal.

While Neal was being examined Elizabeth turned to Peter and asked, "What happened at school that caused Neal to be in such a condition?"

"The way I understand it, Neal was paddled again by Nichols and ran away…maybe Tony can tell us more...Tony?"

As Tony went to sit down the front door suddenly opened and Jethro Gibbs strode in. "Peter I saw your car…," he said pausing as he took in the form of his son nearby. "Have you found Neal?" he completed his statement but kept his eyes glued on his son taking in the bruise on his cheek but said nothing to his son at that time.

Tony gulped as he watched the surprised and then angry expressions fly across his father's face.

"Yes, but unfortunately Fowler found him first. Tony came upon them soon afterwards and somehow managed to get him away from Fowler. I somehow think he is the one that punctured two of Fowler's car tires in the process," explained Peter.

"Son, I think you have some explaining to do," suggested Jethro calmly.

"Yes, sir," Tony replied as he began his tale. "After I snuck out of school I considered the choices that I gave you about where Neal might have gone and decided that he would have gone to his father and headed in that direction. I walked up the road heading to you and Dad's office Uncle Peter when I came to a turn off about an hour later and noticed the tracks of a car still impressed in the dirt road and had a feeling so I followed them and they led me to an abandoned house and knew that if Neal had taken this road that he would be hiding in there. It reminded me of some of the abandoned house we used to hide in NYC whenever we were hiding from the police."

Peter and Jethro nodded their understanding and Tony continued his story. "I saw a car parked in front of the house and snuck up the stairs to peek in and saw Neal on the floor crying with a man standing over him shouting. It was Fowler, I knew his voice anywhere. So I thought that the only way we would be able to escape was to prevent him from flowing once we did get away so I punctured two of his tires before entering the room to challenge him which caused me to get this," pointing to the bruise on his cheek.

"Did Fowler do that?" asked Jethro angrily.

"Yes sir, it was during that time that we were able to escape…Neal struck him from behind while I was struggling with him and he ran. Once we reached the turnoff we hid until Fowler left…and it was soon afterwards that Uncle Peter arrived."

"Thank you Tony," Peter said emotionally, "but why did Neal run in the first place.

"Only Neal can say for sure, but the way I read it was that Nichols called him to the office soon after school started…we were still in our home rooms," explained Tony. "Something caused Nichols to paddled him and Neal struggled and I think kicked out in that struggle to get free and kicked Mrs. Decker in the stomach which must have caused Principal Nichols to lose his grip on Neal and he ran out of the office and soon out of the school. Principal Nichols yelled that he was calling the police on him for assaulting his sister and he ran out of fear at least that is what he said after he escaped Fowler. He was running to you for protection Uncle Peter."

"Peter," called Elizabeth who had stayed with Ducky and Jordan during Neal's examination. "you can come back now."

When they arrived Ducky greeted them with a smile. "He's going to be okay…he's just tired and cold but we've warmed him up and I think he will sleep and when he awakes he should be right as rain. But if you do need me at any time do hesitate to call," he said as he packed up his bag.

"Thank you so much doctor…oh this is my cousin Jethro, he is Tony's father and they live a couple of houses up from you," introduced Peter.

"Oh, Shannon's husband? Oh yes, I met your lovely wife just before we dropped in here, and your daughter Kelly, just a pretty child," he said as he held out his hand which Jethro immediate took and shook.

"It good to meet you doctor; I know with our two boys you may stay in business…they do seem to like to stay in trouble," Jethro said dryly.

"Please call me Ducky, all of my friends do and I know we are going to be good friends," cried the doctor and seeing the puzzled look on Jethro face hastened to explain. "Ducky is for my name, Mallard...as in mallard duck. It's a nickname I picked up when I was younger."

Jethro smiled with understanding and said, "Its nice to know you Ducky; you and your lovely wife must come over for dinner some time soon once Neal gets better…we will make it a family affair; but for now we must get back home," and motioning for Tony to join him they left ahead of the doctor.

**************

Jethro didn't say anything further to Tony until they arrived home and after Shannon met them at the door. She had sent hem drive up and was wondering what had happened.

"Tony why aren't you at school?" she asked as soon as he had taken off his coat and hung it up.

"I …uh…I left to find Neal," he replied at last.

"Where was Neal?"

"He ran away after been paddled by Principal Nichols…again."

"Jethro…what's going on," Shannon asked after seeing the expression on her husband's face.

"Sit down Shannon, this may take a few minutes…you too son, while you can," he added ominously.

After Jethro explained everything to his wife he looked at Tony and said,"I think a trip out to the woodshed is in order now…come on."

Tony obediently got up and after retrieving his coat waited as Shannon tried to plead for leniency for her son. "Jethro, I know he disobeyed you when he left the school but he did save Neal from that evil man…that should count for something this time."

"Tony go to your room, while I discuss this with your mom," ordered Jethro as he waited to be obeyed and when he was alone he turned back to Shannon and said, "I know and don't think I haven't thought this out but he's got to learn that when I tell him to do something I mean for him to do it…in the future it might be enough to save his life. Who's to say that Peter wouldn't have found Neal without Tony's help…his gut was leading him to Neal as it was. No, Tony's got to be punished for this disobedience but I will be as lenient as I can," and with that he left calling Tony to him as he left.

******************

Upon entering the woodshed Jethro directed Tony to the table against the back wall. It was where Jethro did a lot of his repairs. "Son, go and bend over the table this won't take long…you are going to have to remove your coat first," he said as he removed the leather strap hanging nearby.

"Now I know that what you did you did out of love for Neal but you willfully disobeyed me when you left the school and I you had to fool Mr. Stevens when you did it or he would have stopped you."

"I told him that I had to go to the restroom," volunteered Tony, "but I left him a note on my desk that explained everything. I figured that when I didn't reappear he would check and discover it."

"So in essence you lied to him?" asked Jethro.

"Yes, sir."

Jethro approached with the strap doubled in his hand. He placed one hand on Tony's back and then swung the strap harsh enough to impart a sting to Tony's hindquarters that caused Tony to cry out with pain. Jethro gave him a total of eight licks for this escapade before throwing down the strap and pulling Tony up into a hug. "I can't lose you son, and what you did was foolish. Fowler could just as easily hurt you much worse than that bruise on your cheek; he could have taken you back to NYC and put you in his house of refuge and no one would have been the wiser. I know that you love Neal but your Uncle Peter was heading for the abandoned house and would have been there soon enough. He noticed Fowler as he left but seeing that he was alone kept on coming. You know that if he had seen you or Neal in that car he would have stopped him at once," explained Jethro emotionally as he held Tony while he got control of his emotions.

"I'm sorry Dad; I didn't think of that only that I wanted to help find Neal. We took care of each other when we were living with Mozzie I just haven't gotten over that feeling of protectiveness yet…now that I have you to protect me and Neal has Uncle Peter," whispered Tony.

"You're forgiven, son and we will talk no more about this but you're on your on when you speak again with your homeroom teacher. If he decides to punish you for lying you will have to submit."

"I know…but maybe he will understand…"

"Maybe."


End file.
